Hetaoni: Alternate Edition Preview
by shadow6116
Summary: A look at what's to come in my fic. Here, Nordics vs. Steves


Denmark smashed his axe into the clock, and couldn't help but relish the sound of breaking glass. The clock face splintered into a thousand pieces.

"There. One more down, uh... how many more to go again?"

"I lost count to be honest," Finland said.

"We better keep going. We have to help-"

Sweden was cut off by the sound of hellish, inhuman screaming. Everyone plugged their ears, but they could still hear the screaming coming through.

It stopped after what seemed like forever. Denmark slowly pulled his fingers out of his ears, and looked up to where the screaming had come from-

"The fucking hell is THAT?" He blurted out upon seeing the monstrosity standing on the cliff edge.

It was the monster, but much, much, much worse than before. It was 8 and a half feet tall, an emaciated figure with overlong arms and legs. Part of the thing's skull had been ripped off, exposing some of its pink, pulsating brain, and completely exposing the pitch-black eye on the same side, which rolled around freely. The hands were topped off with huge, wicked claws. Not only that, but the right hand had flesh cut off the top, exposing the ghostly white bones.

The monster jumped off the cliff, slowing its descent with some kind of psychic power. It hissed as it landed. Then, there was a sudden crash, and two more identical monsters came, surrounding the Nordics.

"Crap, it brought friends." Iceland said, pulling out his sword.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Denmark yelled, leaping into the air. He brought his axe down onto one of the monsters' head-

And hit solid ground, his axe embedding into the soil. He looked around confusedly. Where had the monster gone?

His question was almost immediately answered. The monster appeared a few meters away from him, grinning. Teleportation.

"You gotta be FUCKING kidding me." He growled. He pulled his axe out of the ground and went at it again.

Finland was shooting at another monster, but it kept on coming, closing the distance quickly, and he couldn't back away fast enough. Soon the monster was practically in his face. Its hand shot out, and Finland could only close his eyes-

Finland heard the sickening sound of flesh being sliced through, but he felt no pain. He cracked opened one eye-

"SWEDEN!"

Sweden was hanging off the monster's arm limply, blood trailing from his mouth. He had managed leap between Finland and the monster in the nick of time, taking the blow for Finland. He had sacrificed himself for the love of his life.

The monster threw Sweden off its arm. It hissed again, a triumphant note in its voice.

"Shit…" Denmark growled. He saw Finland slump to the ground, staring at Sweden's prone body. Norway immediately rushed over, his hands glowing as he muttered healing spells.

Denmark saw Iceland stab at another monster with his sword, but the monster held its arm up and Iceland's sword hit some kind of barrier. The monster then swiped at Iceland, hitting him with its forearm. Iceland hit the ground, landing on his back.

The monster swiped at the air again, the hand with the exposed bones glowing. A ball of yellow energy flew out of its hand, headed straight for-

"NORGE!"

Denmark leaped between Norway and the projectile, and screamed as it hit him. It felt as though every cell in his body was being torn apart.

Denmark slowly picked himself up from the ground, and spat out some blood onto the ground. Now that had been painful, but he was pissed too. He charged at the monster that had tried to attack Norway-

"DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Denmark had not been expecting that, and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was Finland's voice. He turned around, and saw tears streaming down Finland's face. His eyes were filled with a mix of rage and sadness that made Denmark shudder slightly. Finland brought his sniper rifle up, aiming at monster that had impaled Sweden, at its head. He fired off three shots.

None of them missed.

The monster gave a final scream as it faded away. Finland reloaded his sniper rifle. Denmark saw another monster bring up its arm, its hand glowing, out of the corner of his eye. He quickly scanned the monster's body... Ah-ha! On its back, there was an open wound that exposed some of its ribs. He immediately struck at the weakpoint, successfully distracting it.

Finland headshotted the monster again, and it too screamed as it faded. Now, one left.

Denmark swung his axe at the final monster, hitting a barrier like Iceland had. Iceland swung his sword, and the monster brought another hand up, snarling.

Another reload, and Finland once again fired his sniper rifle. The monster's barrier finally broke, and it dropped to its knees, fading.

All of them were panting. Finland dropped his sniper rifle, rushing over to Sweden's body, putting a hand on his face. "Sweden…"

"He's still breathing, but he's going to die if we don't get him back to camp." Norway said.

"Right," Denmark nodded. He hefted Sweden over his shoulders.

"Hey, his glasses are gone. They must have fallen off." Iceland noted.

Finland searched the ground. "Here," he said a bit later, putting them back on Sweden's face.

"Let's go" Norway said. The rest of the Nordics nodded, and they headed back to camp, praying that there would not be another monster attack on the way.


End file.
